P3
P3 (typeset P3) is the name of the successful nightclub started by Piper Halliwell and her sisters in 1999 and sustained for at least seven years. It was one of the hottest spots in the Bay Area nightlife scene. P3 made its first appearance in The Painted World, after Piper quit her job at Quake, though its location debuted in Witch Trial when it was known as "The Industrial Zone" before Piper started the club. Piper was in the process of getting a business loan which would let her buy the building, but it collapsed when Jeremy Burns was reincarnated by Abraxas and attacked there. Prue and Phoebe then got a second mortgage on the manor that allowed Piper to buy the club. In return, they each got a minority stake (presumably 25 percent apiece), but were largely silent partners. Presumably, Piper inherited Prue's stake after her death. There is no mention of whether or not Paige had any involvement in the club other than helping out. During P3's seven-year run, there were numerous demonic happenings there, but the majority of P3's significance is as the location where the sisters discuss happenings around them before/while/after listening to a musician or band Piper booked to perform, usually at or near the end of many episodes. 2x01-industrial-zone.jpg|The Industrial Zone up for sale P3-girls1.jpg|Phoebe, Prue and Piper after vanquishing a Libris in Ex Libris P3_ParallelWorld.jpg|P3 in the Parallel World. The Big Break P3 initially struggled to get a foothold. However, its big break came when the band Dishwalla played there in The Devil's Music. Leo was responsible for this as he put the manager, Jeff Ca Jeff Carlton rlton, under a spell. There was a problem, though - Carlton had made a pact with the demon Masselin, who offered to make him a succesful manager if he would deliver him souls of fan girls from whatever club the band was playing. At the end of the day, the Charmed Ones vanquished Masselin and P3 was officially "on the map", as Piper said it would be. For a complete list of performances held at P3 see'' List of Musicians Who Preformed at P3.'' P3 in various parallell worlds P3 has been shown in different parallel worlds as being different or otherwise changed based on one factor or the other. Some of these ‘Parallell p3’s are different in refre nce to the style or atmosphere of the club being changed, and others change the clubs future success and or future existance of the club all together. P3 in Centennial Charmed In the episode ‘Centennial Charmed’ when Cole becomes an Avatar and turns back time to make sure Paige never becomes a charmed one in order to win back Phoebe the club is shown as being abandoned and forgotten about altogether by Piper due to her quest to vanquish the demon, Shax, who killed Prue. The club is shown as trashed and desserted, becoming a place where hobos go to take refuge. P3 in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 In the episode ‘It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1' in the evil parallel world the club is shown as being a strip club complete with pole dancers and scantily-clad waitresses dancing around entertaining the customers. Inspector Sheridan works there as one of the dancers and Darryl is said to be a frequesnt customer going to the club for lap dances.The appearance of the club doesn’t change that drastically as it did in the other parallel world from ‘Centennial Charmed’ with the exception of the staff and the stag in the middle of the club where the bands usually perform having stipper poles. Another change seems to be new chairs like the one Darryl Morris is seen sitting in. . The Spot In Size Matters, P3 had a make-over and was totally changed, even the name changed into "The Spot". After Prue's death, the club was not doing so well and in an attempt to make it better, a manager was called in to change it. But at the end of the episode, Piper turned "The Spot" back into P3, after she finally fully accepted Paige, as well as the existence of the new Power of Three. Piper had mentioned that P3 stands for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to her new manager. P3's Future * P3's fate is never shown or revealed on-screen. In the script for the series finale, Piper mentions that she sold P3 to pursue her dream of opening her own restaurant, but on the final cut of the episode, P3 is not acknowledged, and Piper only mentions opening her own restaurant. Category:Locations Category:Businesses